Once Upon a Time
by Tsuzuki Yuki
Summary: Is this going to be another fairytale where Sakura gets to live happily ever after with the Prince? Or is this going too far off twisted? Hint SasuNaru.


Once upon a time long ago, in a certain palace of a certain country, there lived a very gorgeous prince.

--

Title: Once Upon a Time…  
Written by: Tsuzuki Yuki  
Warnings: Sakura-fans back off, OOC-ness, Hints of SasuNaru…

--

The couple walked along the street under the cold weather. It was winter and they were heading home for Christmas dinner together. It was then that they noticed a girl and three boys struggling for warmth as they sat on the snow at the other side of the road. They took them home.

The couple's lives were filled with joy with the presence of the children. However, as time flies, the girl named Sakura, noticed how Mother showered more love on her elder brothers than on her. She became jealous of her brothers.

One day, Father fell ill. He was lying on bed and could not even move. The children did their part on helping in the family but nevertheless, Mother only praised her brothers. Sakura locked herself in her room and cried silently for days. No one noticed so they assumed that she was lazy to help out in the house.

"Why don't I get praises?" The poor girl always muttered to herself inside her room as she looked into the mirror. Aside from her puffy eyes due to her crying, she was pretty, just like her brothers but she still could not catch Mother's attention.

She stared at the mirror for a long time as she did a lot of thinking. "Is it because I'm a girl?" Out of the sudden, she gave out a slight grin to herself in the mirror and left her room.

--

Sakura came out one of the rooms in the house and walked towards the common bathroom. She cleaned her hands before deciding to take a look at Father.

She pushed open the door gently. "Father?"

She asked as she walked slowly to the bed, "Are you alright?"

Father mumbled a yes. She sat herself beside him. His feeble hand grabbed hers weakly. "I have noticed you haven't come and visit me these few days, my child…" He said softly.

She apologized, "I'm sorry. I've been busy."

The man shook his head slowly. "It's alright. I have something for you… It's already under your bed for I placed it there before I fell sick." His voice was barely above a whisper but it could be heard clearly in the room with no one but both of them.

"Thank you, Father." She nodded. As she was about to stand up, the hand on hers did not release. Then, she heard Father's almost inaudible voice whispered in the room, "My child… Mother actually loves you a lot. She always gives the best to you." He gave a warm smile to his daughter before his hand dropped at his side and his whole body went limp.

Sakura stared at Father. She only allowed one tear to slide down her cheek and no more. She spoke to no one, "You're wrong, Father."

Just then, a cry was heard. Mother had found one of her son was lying on a pool of blood, dead in the library. A chopper tainted with his blood at his side. As another two of her sons and daughter came into scene, all broke into tears except the girl, whose face was but without any expression. Mother did not miss that.

"You!" Mother shouted, "It's you who killed my son!" She pointed a finger accusingly at the girl.

But Sakura did not display any of her feelings on her face. Instead, she asked, "Am I not your daughter, Mother?"

From then on, years passed. Sakura was forced to do all house chores in the house. It was not because they had no money to afford a maid; it was that they wanted her to suffer because she was a murderer. It was a wonder, why they did not turn her to the authorities.

They did not give her food sometimes and even took chances to find fault with her. But little did they know that she was planning on something to get back on them. She went to the library again, to read through the book of black magic. By the time they realized there was something wrong, it was already too late. The two brothers woke up to find themselves, sisters… two faces of ugly sisters.

Cries were heard throughout the house except for one room, which only a low evil chuckle could be heard.

--

"Sasuke-sama!" The Prince's knight called again as he searched throughout the palace, "Sasuke-sama!" He caught a glance of the Prince at the corner. He ran towards that direction. "Sasuke-sama!"

The Prince groaned, "What is it, Naruto?" He stopped his pace. Still catching his breath, Naruto replied slowly, "Itachi-sama… asked of you."

"Well… Is it one of the naggings about me hurrying up and getting a bride?" Prince Sasuke pictured an old man in his sixties still asking. Naruto thought for a while before speaking, "Sasuke-sama, I'm sure Itachi-sama is as eager as you are." He gave a smile.

The Prince sighed as he threw his left arm over his knight's shoulder and they started walking. "Naru-chan, look at my face." He turned and looked the Prince. His shoulders shuddered slightly as he tried to contain his laughter. "Sasuke-sama… What are you doing?"

A rather comical sulky expression was pasted on the Prince's face, much like a bulldog. "Do I look like I'm eager to marry?" He asked instead of replying. His knight shook his head finally, still trying to stop giggling, "Nope, you don't."

"Good."

--

Notices of the Prince holding a ball to find his suitable bride on the day of Christmas were all over the kingdom. All households were informed that every girl, regardless of status and family background, was invited to the ball. Every girl was so thrilled at the thought of marrying the Prince.

The notice had come to known by a certain mother too. She still loved her 'daughters' even though their faces were no longer belonged to pretty boys. They needed to dress in women outfits, thanks to Sakura.

Mother of course, wanted her beloved 'daughters' to attend the ball for fame and money. That was not a problem as they were no longer males in appearance. Sakura was ordered to stay at home to do all her house chores. She was slapped when she refused to. Mother had her locked in the house when she left with her beloved 'daughters' on that day.

On the other hand, Sakura was not going to sit around and wait for them to come home happily. She went into her 'sisters' room and tried on their dresses. None of them could fit right on her. They were too big. Out of anger, she stomped back to her room. Her temper got her and she started thrashing things in her house as she yelled to no one.

"No one gets away from me!" Her voice hit the highest pitch.

She remembered something and started looking for it. It was an iron box by Father. She removed the iron lid and found a beautiful white dress with a pair of glass heels. She even went to Mother's room and did her make-up and hair herself. Without second thoughts, she stole the money from Mother's room and headed to the kitchen's back door.

She searched for a carriage to bring her there. She found one. The man could not agree with Sakura to serve her the whole night, for she did not have enough money. Thus, they agreed until the clock struck midnight. And off they went towards the direction where the ball was held.

--

"Sasuke-sama, did you find anyone you are interested in?" Naruto asked, glancing down to the big hall. The Prince groaned, "Naruto. No one fits my category or is up to my standard." And his eyes cast to another direction.

His knight sighed, "I know that your standard is high but that doesn't mean you choose your bride by their figure." The said Prince Sasuke ignored him and set his eyes on a certain lady, dressed in white. Her hair was long, wavy and pink. And she was quite big. She stood there, not moving at all. Yes. He could compare her with his 'them'. Up till now, no one could, except her. The Prince smirked.

"Sasuke-sama." Naruto called, "Why do you go down and have alittle talk with some of them? I'm sure you can find one that you like." The Prince mumbled something inaudible as he pushed himself away from the rail. He swung his arm over Naruto's shoulder like usual.

"What did you say, Sasuke-sama? I didn't catch it." Naruto asked. It was the Prince's turn to sigh, "Are you this dense, Naru-chan?" He knocked his knight's head and walked further in front.

--

Yes. She was beautiful. He could compare her with his 'them'. Her face was alright and her hair was long and wavy, just that her forehead was a little high. He thought of going up to her for a dance but she came quicker than him. Prince Sasuke bowed to her and asked, "This lady, may I dance with you?" He stretched out his right hand. Sakura gave him the sweetest smile and took his hand.

Every girl in the hall was envious and jealous of the girl who had caught the attention of the Prince. Some glared at her while others wept silently. Among them, were Mother and Sakura's 'sisters', could not help but feel agitated. To their surprise, they recognized that lady was actually Sakura.

The dance between two carried on as the time tickles by. The Prince had invited her to the balcony so that no one could disturb their conversation. But Sakura did not realize they had danced so much of the time away that the clock was a few seconds before the agreed time. They did not even start the conversation and the clock struck midnight. The carriage was leaving.

Sakura had no choice but to bade a hasty goodbye to the Prince and headed to the exit quickly, leaving the Prince speechless. She ran down the long staircase. She realized that she did not tell the Prince her name. Thus, looking at her glass heels, she took off one of them and left it. Then, she started to make her way to the carriage.

Little did she know that Prince Sasuke and his knight, Naruto had witnessed her actions. "What are you going to do now, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked, feeling curious. The Prince rubbed his chin absently, grinning mischievously, "Well… Do what she wants."

--

Still fuming, Mother and her 'daughters' slammed open the front door and called for Sakura. However, Sakura did not give a damn about what Mother had said. Instead, she went, "The Prince will come and look for me for sure." And she went back to her room, chuckled under her breath.

Sure enough, the Prince wanted to conduct a search for the glass heel's owner. Every girl must try on the glass heel. Whoever could fit, she would marry the Prince. Of course none of the girls could fit in. The Prince's knight finally came to the last household.

Mother had Sakura locked in her room from outside. She went to welcome the Prince's knight and the people from the palace. She was slightly surprised at the sight of the glass heel. Her beloved 'daughters' tried on. However, their feet could not fit in, as they were actually men, instead of ladies. They tried to squeeze in but in vain. However, a loud bang from Sakura's door attracted all their attention.

The Prince's knight ordered her to be freed from her room and try the glass heel. No doubt, her feet fit perfectly. She took out another of the glass heel and wore it. And she was to escort to the palace, leaving Mother and her 'sister' behind as she walked towards the royal carriage with her glass heels. Mother was still pondering about the glass heels.

In the palace, the King and the Prince welcomed Sakura. She told them about what had happened to her and how she was abused. Later, she was allowed to decide how to deal with her mother and 'sisters'. She went back to her house after a few days, with a few servants.

"Sakura!" She saw Mother on her knees, crying, "Sakura! I know you'll be back! I know you still love your mother!"

Sakura looked at Mother with indifference. She took a glance at her 'sisters' behind Mother. Then, she finally spoke up, "I'll ask again. Am I not your daughter, Mother?"

Mother shook her head, "No! You really are my daughter!"

The girl chuckled softly, "Really? But you're not my mother, Mother."

The old lady shook her head again, "No! Please Sakura! I know you just only wanted my attention at that time! I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it earlier!"

Sakura tilted her head innocently and faked a grin like a child, "Too late…!" She walked slowly towards Mother as she said, "I really tried to gain your attention but you ignored them all, Mother. For you, I can strive very hard. But you ignored them all, Mother." She gestured the servant to walk to her 'sisters' and do their job.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Mother kept apologizing.

Sakura continued, "As days pass, the attention I was seeking from you has become hatred I am feeling right now, for you, Mother. By the way, I'm not the first one to start all this commotion." She shifted her eyes onto her 'sisters'. "Ah! My beloved sisters!" Her voice hinted with amusement, "I know that both of you wanted to try on the glass heels last time, right?" As if on cue, the servants took out two pairs of the glass heels.

"My beloved 'sisters'…" She ignored the pleadings and cries from them, "Wouldn't you like to try on? I'm sure brother from above, would enjoy watching as well."

"Please! No!" Then, one of the 'sisters' had 'her' toes cut off while another had 'her' heels off. The glass heels were forced on them as they were bleeding profusely. Without warning, she stabbed a knife though Mother's abdomen. Then, Sakura and the servants left and sealed the house. She left them to bleed to death.

"But don't you worry, Mother, for I've gained fame and wealth on your behalf. May you rest in peace." Sakura bowed as she chuckled and boarded into the royal carriage.

The Prince and his knight were hidden in a corner of an alley, observing every single movement that the bride-to-be was taking.

--

Naruto suddenly asked, "Sasuke-sama, what are you going to do now?" Prince Sasuke put his arm around his knight and started to think. "Well…" He concluded, "I'm thirsty…" He grinned.

"Ehh…?" Naruto sighed, "Not again…"

--

"Prince Sasuke?" Sakura stepped into the dark room, "Did you call for me, Prince Sasuke?" The door closed behind her.

"Good evening, my bride-to-be." The voice of the Prince was heard in the dark room, "Did you enjoy your stay in the palace?"

Sakura looked around for the Prince. "Of course, Prince Sasuke!" Her cheerful voice did not reflect the expression on her face, "By the way, why wouldn't you switch on the lights, Prince Sasuke?"

Instead of answering her, the Prince questioned, "What do you think of fame and wealth, my bride-to-be?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with the one you love, Prince Sasuke." Sakura's voice did not betray herself, "And would you please switch on the lights, Prince Sasuke? I can't see you."

"Very well." With a flick of fingers, the lights were on, revealed millions of different dolls placed around the room, startled Sakura.

"What…" She stuttered, "W-what is this?" Her body shivered uncontrollably as millions pair of different eyes were staring at her.

The Prince came out of nowhere and stood a few feet in front of Sakura. He waved, "Hi." He grinned, "Welcome to my 'them'!"

"Them?" Sakura widened her eyes, "They're all yours?"

Prince Sasuke blew a strand of his hair away, "Of course. Your face is so much like them! It's been a while since I've found someone who can be enough to compare with them, don't you think so?"

Sakura was about to pull out something from behind. "My! Please your hands to yourself my bride-to-be." The Prince acted surprised and he continued, "I don't know how it will be taste like, given that you're already this evil I suppose."

"What do you mean? I was one step away to wealth already! Nothing can stop me!" Sakura laughed, "And you think you can? You weak-"

In a flash, the Prince's fangs were at Sakura's neck as he grabbed her hands. "Am I weak? Farewell, my bride-to-be." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. And with that he sank his fangs into her neck and drank her blood.

"Do you really think that you're like Cinderella, who will live happily ever after with the Prince?"

It was then, said that the Prince's bride-to-be had caught an incurable illness and died before their wedding day. Rumors went worse, saying that Sakura had ran away with another man to Sakura being murdered due to the jealousy of King Itachi. Actually, the Prince had already ordered his men to bring the corpse of Sakura back to the sealed house. The Prince ordered to set fire and burn down everything. No evidence was left. No one knew except the Prince and his knight.

--

They were walking side by side as they passed by the burnt house. Naruto asked, "Sasuke-sama, did you know that Cinderella's 'sisters' were actually 'brothers'?" The Prince was not surprised, "Yea. One look and I know that they were the ugliest I've ever seen!" Prince Sasuke placed the back of his hand on his forehead and sighed dramatically.

"Cut it out..." Naruto sighed and continued, "And it was said that she even killed her brother. But after I've confirmed with the authorities, they- Are you even listening, SASUKE-SAMA?"

Prince Sasuke showed no sign of listening. Naruto sighed again. He accidentally kicked onto a piece of iron. "Ouch. That hurts." He bent down and took the piece of metal, which seemed like an iron lid, with his hand. There are something engraved on it.

"To our beloved daughter, Merry Christmas. Love from your daddy and mummy." Naruto read it out loud enough for the Prince to hear. Prince Sasuke said, "Yea. Some love which are forgotten." Naruto heaved a sigh, "Yea." And he threw the metal lid towards the burnt house. "And you shouldn't have done that again, Sasuke-sama."

The Prince was finally listening. "Done what?" He asked, confused. Naruto dusted himself, "There's lot of supplies in the palace. You shouldn't have bitten her."

"Oh!" The Prince put his arm around Naruto, "So you're jealous? Am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed slightly, "No, I'm not!"

"Come on, Naru-chan!" Prince Sasuke laughed, "You know I won't bite you!"

"I don't mean that!" Naruto snapped back.

"And I'm sure you taste much better than her… Naru-chan!" The Prince continued to laugh.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Alright!"

--

The little girl picked out a book from the shelves. "Book of Improving Self." She read it out as she sat on the couch happily. She thought that by reading that, she could improve and perhaps, Mother would notice her. After several hours of reading, she was getting tired. She came out from the library in the house and walked towards the common bathroom. She cleaned the dust off her hands before deciding to take a look at Father.

Sakura pushed open the door. "Father?"

END

--

A/N: Alright! This is the Naruto Version, which I decided to put in 'Naruto' characters! And it's not that I don't like Sakura, I just don't like fanfic world's 'Sakura'. This twisted fairytale idea came to me when I read one of Kaori Yuki's manga. Original version / Naruto Version dedicated to Domoto Rei! Please feed me with reviews though, as this is the first time I'm writing! I would appreciate very much! Constructive criticisms are welcomed too! Flames hurt.

--

Only the Prince lived happily ever after…with his knight of course.

1-6-2006


End file.
